


my muse

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, just another keeg introspection fic by me, who's surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: Larry pricks his finger -- or his body on their form or his body on the antiquated metal of the jet — and falls asleep for a hundred years. Keeg awakens him with their love, imagines a world in which it is this simple, in which beautiful, worthy unconscious men can be resurrected with a love that cannot be spoken.
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	my muse

xiii.

Space is like a forest, Keeg thinks, when they learn what a forest is.

Once upon a time, there were several interconnected forests - vast and dark and cold - and these interconnected forests, entwined like hands and love, formed a ring surrounding the planet Earth. They folded out infinitely, to envelop the rest of the universe in their love-soaked dedication. Like a cushion, like reassurance, and Keeg’s home in their specific forest held no visitors until they were pulled away—-

Space. Larry calls their home “space” and does not see the earthlike connection — the empty space filled up with trees and stars — the trees branching out to cover the forest skies, space branching out to bring them together, Larry’s body and Keeg’s mass brushing against one another as they merge. He still does not see the connection and Keeg wonders if they have embraced instability themselves -- after all, they’re comparing Earth to their former place of rest, they’re finding similarities in everything, anything that can bring them home (which at one point was space, and is now Larry) is celestial, even divine, wading on an edge close to the very top of the trees. Birds flying through the air like space-bound jets. Birds alive like Larry is alive and flying. Larry is so beautifully and unbearably alive in his flight, and Keeg cannot cope with it. Avian-swift. Larry on the trees. Larry approaching them. Larry—

But of course, nothing celestial can ever stay, and here is Larry balancing on his knees, blood flowering from his throat. He is knocking on the doors of their dedication, walking inside and tasting everything that they are — the first aspect of their personality is too cold (like space) (like air) (like—), the second aspect is too hot — this is their sensitivity, the passion within them that burns like sunstars, and the third is just right, the third is their status as a  _ victim,  _ harmed by the Bureau of Normalcy. Larry decides that this is enough to make them worth dying for, and so he tries to die for them.

It is almost convincing.

But the part of Keeg that is too hot, too passionate — this is what saves him.

i.

Larry pricks his finger -- or his body on their form or his body on the antiquated metal of the jet — and falls asleep for a hundred years. Keeg awakens him with their love, imagines a world in which it is this simple, in which beautiful, worthy unconscious men can be resurrected with a love that cannot be spoken.

Life, they are realizing, at least not on Earth, is entirely divergent from the stories that humanity crafts in escapism. People get hurt on this planet and sometimes nothing can awaken them from their century-long poppy embrace. People suffer and Larry suffers and they wish that there was some sort of beauty in his suffering — even his suffering can be loved, everything about him can be loved, but he has to retire it, he  _ has to. _

Larry becomes the sleeping beauty every time Keeg leaves him. This is true even despite the fact that he’s never truly asleep; he is merely transported into a new dream that Keeg crafts and connects, like a human being writing the next fairy tale. These dreams are mystical and magical in every way. It, however, is never enough; Larry will never embrace them in the way that he embraces his visits with John. They would prick their finger for him, they would huff and puff and blow the world down for him beast-like. It is never satisfying, it is never enough to satiate either of them, and Larry continues in his spiral of directed hatred. Towards himself, towards Keeg -- there isn’t much of a difference nowadays.

  
  


xxvii.

  
  


The Scant Queen looks within them, sees them  _ openly.  _ Their love, their motivation, their love. She labels them a stray, she says  _ let yourself down so that he may climb into you —  _ and she exposes them, a singsong rhyme.  _ Your biggest mistake is thinking that you can stay  _ but Keeg is trapped here within this tower willingly, Keeg understands the repercussions of trying to escape the tower of Larry Trainor’s body. He is purity; in this story they are both trapped in Rapunzel’s tower, with only each other as company, Keeg has Larry and all that Larry represents — bravery, love, flight — and Larry has Keeg, Larry will always have Keeg, they are eternal in their spar—

Keeg presses up against his chest, flustered. They want to stay. At one point this was not true, but Keeg has learned the depths of love, and they want to  _ stay.  _ Why is this unrealistic? Why is love too much to ask for? Keeg is neither greedy nor horrific in their love; they have given up on reciprocation of fondness, they tasted it once and it faded with their following actions. 

Nothing celestial ever stays, but Keeg will  _ stay,  _ Keeg will remain in Larry’s remains to let down their energy and lure up everyone responsible for furthering his pain.

Keeg is the ultimate fable — an emotion beyond comprehension. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Two of a kind and no one home  
> I'm in a crowd and I'm still alone  
> Can't you see the skies are breaking  
> Cause one of a kind is all I own"  
> \- One of a Kind, Placebo
> 
> kudos + comments appreciated :)


End file.
